Who said life is wonderful?
by Ice rose 111
Summary: Whoever thought life was great was wrong. I lost my family and home at a young age. I grew up where no one has anything to eat. My name is Alice rue Mellark . ?/oc
1. Chapter 1

There is times I'm wondering how the hell is life wonderful? My name is Alice Rue Mellark or well Lennox now. I'm 14 years old and I have been living withe the Lennox family since I was 4. After my real family was killed I was taken to a orphanage by my old home town in North Dakota. My adopted father and mother picked me up while they were on a trip to Canada to see a country band concert. Now on with the nightmares.

/ nightmare/_ I was running like my life depended on it. I was running from the peace keepers in district 12. That is when I saw my friend Gale killed. His head was missing. I screamed and yelled for help but no one came." ALICE!" I heard a voice yell." MOM, WATCH OUT!" I yelled at my mother but it was to late. She was killed."NO!"/END OF NIGHTMARE/_"NO!" I breathed hard. "Alice are you ok?" My adopted mom,Sarah, asked." I'm fine," I told her. I don't like people being worried about me." Ok, hurry up you got school," Sarah told me. I just nodded my head. I got up and went to my closet but I saw my reflection in my mirror. I saw a 14 year old girl still trying to get use to all this change. I sighed and got out a **I survived the hunger games** shirt with a mockingjay on fire, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of boots. I brushed my hair and braided it .

I walked down the stairs to the living room and I saw I have like 30 minutes to waste. So I went outside and looked at the view. I sighed and went back inside and got a apple to eat for breakfast." Hey Alice I was wondering if you want to go hunting on Saturday before I leave on a mission?" Will asked me. I nodded my head yes. I love to go hunting my mom gave me her old bow and arrows. Will knew that I love to go hunting so he smiled when I said yes. I said my goodbyes and started my way to school. I started to sing a song I know by heart._(song) We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now. Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost is our lives. I hear they're getting closer, their howls sending chills down my spine. Time is running out now, they're coming down the hills from behinds . When we start killing it's coming down right now-_ I stopes when I saw Sam acting like a idiot as usual." Hey Sam ," I said to him. Well I scared him." Hey Alice ," Sam replied " do you want to come over later on well after I get my car,?" "Sure," I said. The bell rang and we went in the school~AFTER SCHOOL~ I walked home and done the little homework I had and waited for Sam to come pick me up. While I Waited I took a nap.


	2. Holy crap their robots

I heard a banging at my door. I got up and opened my door and guess who was standing there? Yup you guess right it was Sam. I couldn't asked a question he was so fast at yanking me out of my room but I would not leave till I have change." Whoa Sam let me change first jeez," I told him." Hurry up," he ordered me. I went back to my room and changed into my moms old clothes from her first Hunger was a shirt with the district 12 logo on one shoulder, a pair of tight cargo pants and a pair of black combat boots. Hidden on my shoulder was my mom's mockingjay pen. I grabbed my arrows and bow and put both around me in case Sam gets in trouble and I need to save his ass. I stepped out and followed him to his car." Ok I just need you to come with Mikaela and I to see some robots and to meet my cars leader," Sam explained to me." Ok, but I will keep my bow with me," I told him nodded and we went our way to meet this alien robot leader. We soon went into a ally and stop. Sam and Mikaela got a long with me. In front of us was a 18-wheeler and behind us was a GMC topkick, hummer, and a very expensive looking car.

They all transformed into giant robots. I reached for my bow just in case these are not friendly robots. The one in front of us knelt down be for us." Are you Samuel James Wikicky decanted of Archibald Wikicky?" Asked the flamed bot. He glanced at me before putting his full attention back on Sam." They know your name?" Mikaela whispered." Yes," Sam replied to the flamed robot." My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organism from the plant Cybertron," Optimus told us." But you can call us autobots for short," said the lime green hummer." I'm Mikaela," the sweet girl said. I just stayed quiet." My first lieutenant jazz," Optimus began the introduction ." What's cracked lil' bitches?" Jazz said. I waved still not wanting to talk." My weapon specialist Ironhide ," Optimus continued." Feeling lucky punk?" Ironhide asked. Ok he is now pointing guns at us. So I grabbed my bow and loaded a arrow on it and pulled back aimed." I don't know you tell me," I finally said.

"I like her," Ironhide said to me with a smile._ Just like dad_ I thought. I put my arrow back but still had my bow out beside me." My medical Ofc. ratchet," Optimus said." Hmm it appears that the boy wants to mate with one of the females," Ratchet said. I just pushed Sam to Mikaela and laughed." A little girl what's your name?" Jazz asked me." I won't tell you my name till I know if I can trust you till then you can call me mockingjay or the girl on fire," I told me. All of a sudden I started to see things. I saw district12, my mom and dad, my aunt prim. I fainted and all I remember was seeing Optimus catching me. Then I saw darkness.


	3. Telling the truth and Mission City

I woke up in a helicopter going somewhere." Sam where are we going?" I asked him." Alice, are you ok and we are going to the Hoover dam to get Bumblebee back and to look for this Allspark," Sam told me. I nodded my head and waited it is to come. I looked put the window and saw the Hoover Dam." Sam we are here," I told him. He nodded his head. I saw something catch my eye. We finally got out of the helicopter and I loaded a arrow on my bow ready to kill anyone that comes our way." Alice?" A voice asked unsure. I turned and saw who said my name." Will, Epps what are you doing here?" I asked them." That's what we are trying to figure but the important question is why the fuck are you here?" Will asked me. I just pointed at Sam and he got the answer he wanted. I walked over to this guy who is talking to Sam and Mikaela." Hey can you please tell me what are we doing here?" I asked him." Hello my name is agent Simmons and we are here to get your little friends car," Simmons said. I nodded my head and let him go bit I still have my eye on him.

Simmons led us inside sector seven and what caught my eye was a GIANT cube._ That must be the Allspark_ I thought. I left the pack and went over to the Allspark. When I was at the Allspark I heard whines and pleads of help. Wait that has to be Bumblebee. I ran over to him and starting beat the crap out of the men that was hurting Bumblebee. "Bee it's me mockingjay remember I passed out when I saw you guys," I said to him. Man I hope he remembers me. He nodded and said," I remember." I smiled at that. God he reminds me of Gale." G-Bee you got to get up ok I know where the All spark is," I told him. These men were still deciding what to do so I got out my bow and loaded a arrow and aimed at them." Get the hell out of our way and you won't die," I said.

Well they moved. I gave bee the signal to follow me and he did. I lead him to the All spark and he did something that made it shrink to human size." BEE!" Sam yelled." Mission completed caption where to next?" Bumblebee a asked through his radio." Well now to get the cube in military hands," I said. So bee transformed and Sam,Mikaela , and I got in the car and started our way to Mission City. On our way there I saw Optimus and the others going the way we came bit they turned around to follow us." Bee tell Ironhide to get beside you, Sam let me up front,"I command them." Alright but I hope you know what you are doing," Sam said to me." Trust me I know what I'm doing," I told him and bee. Ironhide pulled up beside bee and I opened Sam's door and got on the roof and jumped on Ironhide's roof and got in the bed. _cons_ I thought so I grabbed a explosive arrow and started to shoot at them. The funny part is they didn't see it coming.

We are finally at Mission City ready to defend our selfs." What the hell was that mockingjay?" Jazz asked me." I learned it from my real mom," I simply told him." Who is your real mom and dad anyways?" Will asked me." Katniss Everdeen and Petta Mellark victors of the 74th Hunger Games," I pretty much told everyone. No one said anything to me after I said that._ Ok Alice you got to pull a Huger Games_ I told my self. I ran over to a building and climbed it to the top and acted like back up. I saw a jet flying real low so I shot it down with a arrow because it had these strange markings. It didn't take long for the battle to be over. I saw Optimus taking a ripped in half jazz from Ironhide then Optimus went on with a speech." Now are you going to tell is your real name girl on fire?" Ratchet asked." Alice, Alice Rue Mellark," I finally told them.

I hope we get more Autobots cause these guys are pretty cool. I was wrong about them thinking they will kill us. This war of their is just like...THE HUNGER GAMES.

**I SADLY DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS BUT HASBRO DOSE. THE BITS OF THE HUNGER GAMES I AM USING BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS. READ AND REVEIW**


	4. Happy birthday to me

When I woke up I felt like today is going to be different. I rolled over on my bed and saw all these flowers and birthday cards. Yup it's my 15 birthday. I saw a bundle of red and blue roses with dyed flames in them. Optimus must had gotten them for me. I saw a card and it had a mockingjay on it. I opened it up and it said_"I hope you have a wonderful as the humans say birthday. See_ _you at the base real soon! Love,OP. _I put the card down and went to my closet and took out a drees and the cool part is when I spin around the skirt will lite up in fire. It's very beautiful. I got dress in that and put on 6- inch heels and brushed my hair. I decided I will let it go down. I walked down the stairs and I smelled pancakes cooking." Happy birthday Al,"Will said to me." Thanks," I said with a simile." Oh there you are Alice come and eat up after breakfast we will be going to base," Sarah told me. I sat down and ate the pancakes and I went up to my room and grabbed a rose from Optimus and pinned it on my dress with my mockingjay pin.

"Ok I'm good," I told them. We went outside and got into Ironhide since he is our guardian." Happy birthday girl on fire," Ironhide greeted me." Thanks,"I said to him. It only took an hour to get to the base. I was greeted with a banner that said' HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALICE' with the NEST logo on it and in the middle is the autobot logo."Hey guys!" I said to everyone." Happy birthday!" Was my response." Oh god, Alice your dress is beautiful! Where did you get it and that rose?" Mikaela asked me." Well the rose came from mr. I'm so serious over there and the dress used to be my moms," I told Mikaela in one breath. Everyone looked at Optimus when I said that. I giggle when Optimus just looked around not wanting to get laughed at anymore than he already is. He glanced my way and winked at me. I felt a blush going on my face! I mean I must look like a baboons butt!

" Alright let's get this party started! All autobots please transform into your holoforms !" Epps yelled. The bots transformed into their alt modes. Holy shit! Optimus' holoform is hot! Optimus looked like another Thor but with more muscle! Instead of blonde hair Optimus had dark brown almost black hair with blue highlights and his eyes is a drop dead gorgeous blue eyes. Optimus was wearing a red shirt with a blue flamed vest, blue jeans, and a pair of black cowboy boots." See something you like," Optimus asked me." Oh yes I do see something that I like," I said absolutely in love. Optimus grabbed my hand and twirled me around. My skirt went up in flames. Everyone saw the flames and was amazed by it. Optimus stopped twirling me and held me close to him. So close that I thought that we were going to kiss! Well I jinxed my self because Optimus Prime KISSED ME!

His lips had a taste of gunpowder and metal. A weird combination but it tasted wonderful! I moaned into his lips. He just had to break the kiss! I groaned in disappointment but he did not let go of me. I laid my head on his chest and smiled." Damn Optimus you got yourself a girlfriend!" Epps said." That is if Alice would want to be my girlfriend," Optimus said to me and Epps." Yes, I will love to be you girlfriend Optimus Prime," I told Optimus with a smile." Whoa what's going on here?" Will asked." Optimus is my boyfriend daddy," I told dad. Holy shit I just called Will my dad! He smiled and left me and Optimus alone." So now what?" I asked Optimus. He didn't answer me but peck my lips which I gladly return. Ironhide came and got us for my presents and cake." Ok Alice open mine and sam's first!" Mikaela told me. I smiled and got my present from them. I smiled even more when I saw bows and arrows all over the place.

I opened the gift and I gasp. I pulled out a pair of mockingjay earrings and a pair of autobot earrings. I gave Sam and Mikaela a hug." Thank you," I whispered to them." Ok whose next?" I asked." That will be me my dear," Ironhide said. He gave me my gift from him. It was pretty long and big. I opened it and pulled out a combat ready bow with the autobot logo on it both sides. It was made out of metal and I got a whole lot more arrows." Thanks 'hide," I told him as I hug him. "Ok my turn!" Ratchet said." Ok what do you got?"I asked him. He gave me my gift and I opened it. A little bit more arrows which is to heal the who's that are hurt but these are for the bots. He also got me a dog tag with a mockingjay on one side and the autobot logo on the other side. I gave him my thanks and gave him a hug. What Will and Sarah got me I almost burst out crying.

They got me a picture frame. Two to be exact. One was my adopted parents and myself when I was 6 and the other one is my real parents and myself when I was just born. We where standing in front of the _'WELCOME TO DISTRICT 12'_. I felt tears starting to fall when I saw my real parents with me. I felt someone wipe away my tears and I look up to see Optimus wiping away my tears." Oh Alice come here," Sarah said to me with her arms open. I went into her arms and she wrapped me up in a hug. I felt another pair of arms wrap around me and I knew it was Will. I did not have to say anything. They knew me crying was enough for them to know I was saying thank you." Thank you guys! This is the best birthday ever!" I told everyone overjoyed. I let go of Sarah and I went straight to Optimus who was talking to Ratchet and grabbed his chin and turned him to face me.

He look confused but before he can say anything I kissed him with so much passion I thought he going to fall over. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I moaned and wiped my tongue against his lips asking for an opening. Which he did happily both my tongue and his battle for dominance." Hello lovebirds can you come back to the living?" I heard Sam say. So I pulled back but did not let go of Optimus." Come on we have cake to eat," I told him. "Ok," he replied." Hey 'hide can you put my gifts in the truck?" I asked Ironhide."Even Prime?" He asked hopefully." No Ironhide," I told. He seem so upset. Who cares. Optimus and I walked into chow hall and there was my cake. It was triple layered and it was a chocolate cake. The frosting was a whipped cream cheese frosting and the design was flames until the the top.

The top was a perfect copy of a mockingjay that was on fire." I love it you guys," I told them. They smiled and sang me happy birthday buy I notice how the cake was made. The frosting it looked familiar like my real dad done the frosting. After they were done singing I decided to ask them." Sarah,Will who done the cake? The frosting the way it's done is familiar," I asked them." Well that is the last present for you," Sarah said," now close your eyes." I did what I was told. Then I heard feet moving then it stopped." Open your eyes," Will said to me. I opened my eyes and what I saw shocked me to my core." Mom,dad, haymitch,Effie?" I asked unsure of what's going on.

** Woo a cliffhanger I hate them. Sadly I do not own transformers belongs to HASBRO and little the hunger games that I am using belongs to Suzanne Collins **


	5. You lied to me

"Your alive?" I asked them." Yes Alice we are alive," mom told me. I was so scared that I ran out of the room. I should be happy but I'm not. Someone is following I know that so I stopped and turned to see who was following me and I saw Optimus. He pulled me to him and hug me and that is when the tears came." I thought they were dead for 12 years and they now decide to show up. Why am I being lied to Optimus why?" I asked him." Why they are lying to you my dear I am uncertain but they do not deserve you love," Optimus told me. I looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed me back with so much passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me closer to him making me gasp.

Optimus slipped his tongue into my mouth and fought for domanince and he won. He pushed me down on the ground and crawl over me still kissing me. I moaned his name when he started to kiss and nip at my neck." Optimus," I moaned. God this feels so right jet so wrong. That is when it it's me if Optimus and I have sex right now I could get pregnant and I'm only 16" Optimus we have to stop," I told him." Patience my love," Optimus told me in that sexy voice. "I'm being serious Optimus I do not feel like being a mother right now!" I said with fear. He stopped what he was and looked at me with hurt in his eyes." I'm sorry so sorry," he apologized. I felt bad but it had to be done. He moved off of me and I got up and ran back to base.

When I got there I saw that the only one there is Effie." Where is the others?" I asked." Main room. Now tell how have you been my dear mockingjay?" Effie asked me. I did not reply but I walked over to her and hug her. She was taken back but hug me back." I want to go home,''I told her." Where home district 12, the Capitol, or the Lennox home?" "I want to see district 12 and go home with you," I told her." Come we must tell everyone the good news!" Effie said very happy. She pulled me to the main hanger and made me stand next to her." Everyone I have great news," she began smiling at me," Alice has decided to see district 12 for the first time forever and she will be coming home with us to the Capitol!" The only ones that were happy was Haymith,mom,and dad. None of the bots were happy nor the humans." Why?" Ratchet asked me." Because I have not seen my true home in forever that's why and I may come back it all depends,"I him. "Come on you got some packing to do," Haymitch said. I smiled and nodded my head. We start our way home and when we got there mom asked if she can help and said yes.

"Cinna will be so happy to see you," mom told me." Yup he sure will be," I told my trying to sound happy." Ok what's the reason that you are leaving?" Mom asked me." It's Optimus. When I ran out he followed me and I kissed him just wanting a simile kiss that's it but he wanted more than that. I guess he wanted me but I'm 16 and if we did do 'it' I had a huge chance of getting pregnant and I did not want that to happen besides I want to spend sometime with you guys," I told my mom." Ok but you better finish up if you want to leave on time," mom told me. I just got done went out my door down stairs ready to go. Effie notice first and I said my goodbyes but before I could say goodbye to Optimus he went out the door. I decide to follow him.'' What's wrong with you?" I asked him." I want a child a family and the worst thing is that you are leaving," Optimus said." Maybe when I get back but I'm just too young Optimus," I told him. He wants me to be the mother of his child." I think we should break up," Optimus told me very low. Break up? It's only been a day and he wants to break up with me." Why?" I said wanting an answer but I didn't get one," of you do not tell me then I will never come back ever." Hopefully he will answer me now.

" Why oh I'll tell you why. That's easy because you will be gone for primus knows how long and oh yes WHY WOULD YOU CARE YOU LITTLE BITCH!?" Optimus yelled at me." BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND KNOW YOU FOR 2 GOD DAMN YEARS THATS WHY!" I yelled back and then said calmly," you know what I'm not going to come back ever." I went back inside to tell everyone something." Guys I will not be coming back because of Optimus well goodbye come on guys," I told my friends. So Effie,Haymitch,Mom and dad and I left and headed our way to district 12. Goodbye everyone and goodbye jackass.

** I know I should make this a crossover but I just want something different in the transformers world and the transformers belongs to HASBRO and the bit of the hunger games belongs to Suzanne Collins . Please tell me if I should add a song on the next chapter or not. Also I will start on writing a short story based off of transformers prime where couple of bots will be singing kinda like the voice. Thanks please read and REVEIW **


	6. Will you forgive me?

It has been 6 years. 6 years since I left everyone and went back to the Capitol and left all my pain behind. I am now 20 years old and ready to leave and find Optimus and make it up to him. But I don't even think he wants to see me. These past six years changed me. I must leave the Capitol and I know they will understand. I left my family a note telling them everything. I catched the first bus to the Hoover Dam.

I have arrived at my location and saw Will."WILL!" I yelled happy to see him. I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug that I could give." Alice I'm so happy to see you!" Will said very happy." What's going on?" I asked him." Humans are now trying to kill the Autobots now. So we are trying to get rid of everything theirs," Will explained. I nodded my head and I went forward and saw something that caught my eye." Stop," I ordered two men. I bent down and picked it up. It was the picture of Will,Sarah, and I." Optimus kept that as a reminder of you," Will said. I put the picture to my chest and I smelled the gunpowder and metal of Optimus." Will do you have any weapons with you right now?" I asked him." Yeah but they are only pistols," Will said." Get me 2 pistols with the mockingjay on it along with 200 knives and find me a bow," I said. I will find Optimus and the others.

If anyone gets in my way they will die." You heard her! I need 2 pistols,200 knives, a bow, and at least 1,000 arrows all must have a mockingjay on it!" Will ordered." Will I'm going to need a motorcycle and clothes to my identity," I told Will." Well we do have something," Will said. Will went into the base and came back with a black leather jumpsuit. A belt was on it and it has pistols holders." Don't you think it's a little tight?" I asked." A good chance," Will said. Figures. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the suit and went to put it on." Hey Will!" I yelled." Yeah!" He yelled back." What kind of shoes do I have to wear?" I asked worried. Will gave me a pair of black boots that go on to my knees. The heel I can't explain! That heel has to be at least 5-inches!" Damn Will where did you get these?" I asked." Don't worry about that but I do have your bike," Will said. I stepped out and saw my bike that I will use to find Optimus.

My bike is midnight black on one side had the mockingjay on fire and the other side had the NEST logo on it with the autobot logo with it. I got my weapons and set off to find everyone. I saw a computer that will track the autobots so I put in Optimus' name. It told me where he was and from the looks of it I have to go to Texas to get him back. But the main questions are will he remember me? Will he come with me back home? Will he forgive me? All of these things kept going in my mind. I got to find him no matter the cost. I just hope he likes vampires. I just found out that's what I am.

**I do not own transformers or the bit of the hunger games. They belong to HASBRO and Suzanne Collins. I know I'm weird but I like things real different**


	7. Finding Optimus

It has been 2 weeks and I still haven't found Optimus yet. I don't even know why I bother. I look at the computer and saw that his signal is coming my way. I started my motorcycle once more and headed towards him. I saw his alt mode so I turned around and follow him. He went off road into the woods and of course I kept following him. He stopped and transformed and pointed his gun at me." What do you want human?" He demanded." I took off my helmet and said," Hello love miss me?"" What do want you Alice?" Optimus said with a whole lot a venom." I thought you missed me," I said. He rolled his eyes at me." It's been 6 years and I thought I would come start that family you wanted," I said ." Well that's before you left me here!" Optimus now started to yell at me." You know what why do am I even bother ?"I asked him.

"Because you are a stupid human," Optimus said somewhat calm." IM A VAMPIRE YOU ASS!" I now yelled at him. He was shocked as I was when I found out that my family is still alive. I put my helmet back on and started my bike back up and rev the engine. I backed up and started my way out and headed to my dad's old house which is now mine. It's crazy how both of my dad's are from Texas. I decided to look at both and decide from there. My real dad's house was a 2 story house and Wills old house is a old farm house. I decided to go with my real dad's house.

I parked my bike and went inside. I took off my coat and put it on the couch. I heard knocking so I went to open and there stood Optimus in his holoform. I closed the door not wanting to see nor talk to him. I put my back on the door and locked it. I walked up the stairs and saw the bathroom. I took off my suit and jumped into the shower. It's a good thing I brought regular clothes. I dressed into a pair of red shorts and a black shirt. I went back down stairs to see if Optimus has left. I opened the door and saw that he has left. I looked down and saw couple of things. One of them is a locket. I opened the locket and saw three pictures.

On the left there is a picture of Will and Sarah. On the right there is Optimus and in the middle there is my real parents. I closed the locket and flipped it over and it said **know who is the real enemy is.** I put it around my neck and picked up the others which was me with my real parents and the bow and arrows that Ironhide gave me for my 16 birthday. I took everything inside and decided that I will go hunting in the morning. I went into the bedroom that I will sleep in and went to sleep.

I woke up and got dress into my hunting clothes and went out to hunt. I only got 2 turkey's and 5 rabbits." Is that illegal?" A voice asked." Not in District 12," I replied." Well this is not District 12, the voice replied." What do you want Optimus?" I asked." I'm sorry Alice. I love you will you please let me be back into your life?" Optimus pleaded." I don't know but I can let you come into the my house," I told him. I walked into the house and put up my bow and arrows into the closet and went back outside to skin and guy the game I killed. I know Optimus is following like a puppy that done something wrong." Can I help you Prime?" I asked him." Nothing I'm just watching you," he said in boredom. I started to feel bad for him. I am now done with the skinning and gutting and cut it up ready to go into the freezer.

I went to my room and changed into my suit and my boots and walked back down stairs. I keep my hair brush in the living room so I grabbed that and brushed my hair and started braid my hair. I started to have a hard time and felt someone move my hands and braided my hair for me. I also felt that someone put something in my braid. I felt around my braid and felt my mockingjay pin. I turn to face Optimus." Thanks," I said." You are very welcome," he said quietly. I left his grasp and went to put my guns and knives on my belt. I put on my coat and turned to Optimus," Come on I have to go to the store and you are coming with me." Optimus and I left and walked to his alt mode. We both got in and the drive to the store was really awkward. When we got to the store we got out and went inside. I am the most gothic person anyone has seen!

The only thing that was not black was my gold mockingjay and my eyes which are grey- bluish. I walked to the shoe department looking for more boots to wear in combat. Of course Optimus follow me." Why don't you go look around," I said to him." I don't want to leave you not again," was my reply." Last time I check I'm the one that left you," I said," fine you can stay with me." I don't know how he does it! I could not find what I was looking for so I went to the food part of the store.

I got what I needed and went to the cashier." Is he your husband?" The cashier asked." No he is my friend," I said to her before Optimus could. We left to the truck and we went home. When we got home he told to rest that he will handle everything. I was unsure about then I let him do it. It took him 15 minutes to be done and I was shock." Can we please get back together Alice?" Optimus asked." Why do you want to get back together with me when you are the one who broke up with me?" I asked him." I didn't think you would ever come back home that's why," Optimus said." How about we go start on that family you want," I said with a smirked. Optimus picked me up and carried me to my room. That night was the best ever.

I woke up feeling a little sick. I got up and went to the bathroom and when I got there I bent over the toilet and threw up. I grabbed a test to see if I am pregnant or not. Turns out I am. I went back to my room and woke up Optimus." Optimus wake up now!" I yelled trying to get him up." What?" He asked me." Your wish is coming true that's what!" I said happy." You mean your?" Optimus started to say." Yes your going to be a father," I said. He was so happy! But something dawn on me. Will the child be a vampire or not?

**Yes another cliffhanger don't you just love those? I don't not own transformers or the bits of the hunger games. they belong to HASBRO or Suzanne Collins. Read and review!**


	8. Authors note

** I am very sorry that I have not been writing any more chapters! I'm working on a ghostbusters fanfic but I'm thinking of doing a fanfic in honor of the fallen about a below,**

** R.I.P Ratchet**

** R.I.P Ironhide**

** R.I.P Wheelie**

** R.I.P arcee twins**

** R.I.P Que**

** R.I.P Jazz**

** R.I.P Wreckers**

** R.I.P Jetfire**

** REST IN PEACE ALL FALLEN AUTOBOTS!**

** INSTEAD OF REMEMBER CHICAGO I SAY FUCK CHICAGO REMEMBER ALL AUTOBOTS! **

** If you agree to this comment 'amen, hell yeah, or yes' if you don't agree please comment' no, hell no' **

** All the ones who say no I do not like you anymore! REMEMBER THE AUTOBOTS! WE LOVE YOU!**


End file.
